


i'll be on the river (you know when)

by independentalto



Series: (all that i can hear is) a simple song [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: When things get to be too much, Bobbi goes down to the river.It's also where the last remnants of her marriage are.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: (all that i can hear is) a simple song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594819
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	i'll be on the river (you know when)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "River" by the Devil Music Co.

Her kitchen is furnished in stark white, but somehow, the sheaf of divorce papers is the brightest thing in the entire goddamned space. 

A pen lays next to them on the table, Hunter's untidy signature littering the blank spaces, arrows indicated where she is to put hers. But Bobbi can't do it -- not when she still wakes up every morning, bedsheets cold, wondering where their marriage had gone so horribly wrong. 

It's times like this she goes down to the river running through their backyard -- it'd been a big selling point for the both of them -- and just sits on the bank, watching the water rush by. Hunter used to find her there when he got home from work, often bringing out a thermos of coffee for the both of them to share while they sat in contemplative silence. 

(She pretends she doesn't notice herself turning on the coffeemaker before stepping outside.) 

The rushes of the river over the rocks remind her of the rustling of paper, and Bobbi has to physically stop for a second to close her eyes to make sure she doesn't hallucinate the sound she usually anticipates coming next: Hunter's gentle British lilt, tracking the ups and downs of Richard Siken deep into the night, when their coffee's gone cold and the water is starting to lap at Bobbi's shoes. The first time she does it, the anticipation is so real his voice does materialize into the air, and the realization that he isn't knocks so much air out of Bobbi's lungs she almost isn't able to cry. 

She keeps the books of poetry on the shelf next to the coffeemaker. It's a just-in-case for the case that never comes, set right next to a photo of the two of them during their wedding. Hunter looks at her like she's a treasure he'll cherish for the rest of her life, and not for the first time, she traces his adoring features, swallowing back the tang of bitterness and self-loathing rising in her throat. 

How had she taken so many things for granted? His worn-out boots by the door, followed by the booming "I'm home!". The slow Saturday morning over crosswords and double espressos. Their nightly river poem sessions. Hell, Bobbi even missed his parents -- they'd called the weekend before asking about their son, and she'd fallen apart trying to explain that they were soon to be no more. 

The wise decision would've been to package everything up and let it float away. Instead, Bobbi lets the divorce papers sit on the kitchen table for another night, makes a pot of coffee, and goes to sit by the river. 

She'll be ready one day. Today's just not it. And it probably won't be for a while.


End file.
